


Finally Mine /|\ KuroKen

by kamithe_agender



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, angst???, idk how to tag, this is my first fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamithe_agender/pseuds/kamithe_agender
Summary: Um??? So- I thought i would be a good idea to start writing so please have mercy on me. This is the first ever time i write fan fiction so I’m sorry if the writing is sloppy and shitty 😀- Um- Good luck?? (Also yes, the title is cringe but i have 0 imagination)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 9





	Finally Mine /|\ KuroKen

**Author's Note:**

> Um??? So- I thought i would be a good idea to start writing so please have mercy on me. This is the first ever time i write fan fiction so I’m sorry if the writing is sloppy and shitty 😀- Um- Good luck?? (Also yes, the title is cringe but i have 0 imagination)

~[Kenma’s P.O.V.]~

Kenma never had real friends. He never opened to anyone and was always socially awkward. The other kids considered him “weird” and “a freak” because of it. It wasn’t long until he got used to the picking and loneliness but, when he thought he would get some peace and quiet, a noisy, bed haired, tall kid approached him. His name was Kuroo Tetsurou. He was the opposite of Kenma. He was also a chemistry and volleyball nerd. It wasn’t long until they became best friends. 

Kenma and Kuroo remained best friends throughout their childhood and now high school. It was Kenma’s first year of high school when he realized something. The bed haired rooster he called his friend was much more than a friend in his heart. He wanted to cling to him, to hug him, to kiss him, but, of course, Kuroo being as attractive as he is, he had a lot of girls after him. Kenma was sure Kuroo was straight. He never showed any interest in guy so the pudding head didn’t expect anything happening between him and his childhood friend.

In Kenma’s second year, therefore Kuroo’s third, the smaller realized Kuroo was leaving soon. He thought that distancing himself would hurt less when the moment came but it didn’t. Not only did he hurt himself more but he also hurt Kuroo.

~[Kuroo P.O.V.]~

He finally had enough of Kenma avoiding him. Whenever he would try to talk to him, Kenma would barely say anything and found an excuse to leave. Kuroo knew that Kenma was not someone sociable but he was never this distant with him. It got to a point where Kenma would find excuses to miss volleyball practice just to avoid him. He thought it was finally time to confront him.

— “ Kenma!” he called out.  
The pudding head turned around just to turn back and walk faster. Kuroo managed to catch up to him.— “ Kenma. What’s going on?” he asked.  
— “ Nothing is going on Kuroo..” the smaller responded.  
— “ You can’t lie to me Kenken. I’ve known you for years and i can tell when you’re lying”.  
— “ Damn you Kuroo for knowing me so well” Kenma mumbled.  
— “ So? What’s going on? “ Kuroo asked again.  
— “I said nothing is wrong. Leave me alone.” and so, he walked away leaving Kuroo more confused and a little hurt.

The black haired boy tried confronting his friend again numerous times but it never worked. He would always leave and say nothing is wrong. At one point he gave up. And concentrated on studying and graduating.

The day of the graduation came. Kuroo’s family showed up to congratulate him but he still didn’t see Kenma. They have not talked at all for weeks and he did not even come to school. As mad as Kuroo was at him, he couldn’t help but miss him. He wondered around the school trying to find his friend and, to his surprise, he found Kenma in the science lab, crying. Kuroo ran up to him asking him what’s wrong. The smaller boy got startled and tried to wipe his tears and fake a smile. It was not the first time he tried to do such things so Kuroo could tell something was wrong.

~[Kenma’s P.O.V.]~

— “ Kenma what’s going on?”  
— “ There’s -sob- nothing going on Kuroo.”  
— “ For god’s sake Kenma stop being so stubborn!”, this time, he got irritated and he raised his voice a little.  
Kenma mumbled something between his sobs.— “ Huh..?” Kuroo titled his head in confusion.  
— “IT’S YOU DAMN IT!” the pudding head yelled before breaking down into sobs again.  
— “... what?”  
— “ I-...I’ve liked you for s-so long and I distanced myself so it wouldnt hurt as much when you left but I- I ended up hurting even more and n-now you probably see me as pathetic and you don’t even like me back and I-“ he suddenly got interrupted by a kiss. Kuroo’s lips were soft and the kiss held so much comfort it almost made Kenma cry harder.  
— “Kenma, I like you too. No. I love you Kenma” he said after finally breaking the kiss— “Kuroo you don’t have to tell me this out of pity I know you- “— “No.” the black haired boy interrupted him.— “Huh..?”— “I mean what I said. I have liked you for years and it hurt me so much when you started distancing yourself. I’m sorry i didn’t tell you sooner.”  
— “R-Really..? You like me back?”  
— “Yes. I, Kuroo Tetsurou, love you, Kenma Kozume.”Kenma couldn’t believe his ears. The guy he swore he had no chance with was now in front of him telling him that he loved him. He started crying again, only this time they were tears of happiness.  
— “Kenma?! Why are you crying?! D-Did i say something wrong??!” Kuroo started panicking.  
— “ -sniff- No Kuroo, what you said was amazing. “— “ Well then, Kenma, I have one last question for you.”— “ Surprise me.” Kenma said while giggling.  
— “ Kenma, I want you to stay by me. I want you to be my boyfriend. Do you?”  
Kenma jumped in Kuroo’s arms repeating yes and crying. After liking someone that seemed like a god in comparison to him, they were finally on the same level. Kuroo Tetsurou was finally not so distant. Kuroo Tetsurou was next to him. 

Kuroo Tetsurou was his.

**Author's Note:**

> At the end idk if its right to say that its Kenma’s POV but again, i have no fucking idea how to write fan fiction.


End file.
